Osamodas/Inteligencia/Inteligencia+Varinha
Osamodas Intel/Varinha Guia by Summoner-Tk Para começar Osamodas baseados em dano de fogo, ou seja você vai colocar pontos em inteligencia, Todos. Características Magias * LV. 1 ~ 11: Deixe o Tofu level 5 (eu prefiro Tofu, vocês eu não sei) * LV. 12 ~ 21: Coloque a Garra Espectral para level 5 * LV. 22 ~ 31: Coloque o Tiro Motivamente para level 4 * LV. 32 ~ 41: Coloque Crow level 5. * LV. 42 ~ 61: Sim Ganhamos algo útil, o Soco de Crackler! Coloque ele no 5 * LV. 62 ~ 71: Sim, algo realmente salvador, coloque a Whip (Chicote) para 5! MAS LEMBRE-SE Ele arranca dano das invocações, isso vale também para as enu bag/shovel, os Double de sram e assim por diante. Ah e é claro, os "Summons" dos monstros. * LV. 72 ~ 81: Após o Update, eu achei legal colocar a Cura Animal para 5, Assim como os Caninos de Boolobo, Mas sempre tenha em mente colocar para level 5 as duas ultimas invocações. * LV. 82 ~ 91: Sim, Guardou os Pontos pro Crackler né? Coloque ele nível 5 * LV. 92 ~ 101: Sim Sim, seu salvador chegou! Agora vc tem um dragão com um incrível dano e um incrível umb, agora vc pode remover os escudos dos fecas, remover os efeitos de buff dos sacries e claro, dos monstros no pvm XD bem, muitas vezes essa inteligente criatura umba seus proprios alys qdo não eh necessário XD * LV. 102 +: Bom, aconselho a botar Wand Skill lvl 6, claro :D E também começar a colocar as magias, como Garra Espectral tb para level 6 (eu coloquei crow, mas isso vai de cada um, depois do update eu gastaria colocando todos os osa's Buff para 6, pelo baixo custo e pelo maior tempo de duração, maior range e menor cd. Gobbal Ficou Bom também, no lvl 6, Deixa o Adversário em Gravity State, e o cd eh de 2 turns 4ap^^. Outras Magias Equipamento Set de Batalha * 1 ~ 19: Young Adventurer Set (Set Aventureiro), escolha um que de uma boa Intel e uma boa Sabedoria. * 46 ~ 81: Set de Escarafolhas Vermelho (é isso?) xD, um Amuleto Fire Kwak, Uma Aprendice Summoner Boots, uma Red-Hot Wand ou uma Sparkly Wand. * 81 ~ 98: Um conjunto personalizado com uma boa Lullibye e Hooded Cloak, Um Amuleto pode ser um Smootich, um Feudala ou ainda um Royal Cherry Ammublop ultimo eh melhor poq da +summon. * 100: Pode fazer um mix de feudala Set, ou Continuar com a Lullibye/hooded. Ou se for paciente e tiver um bom grupo, faça um Vassal Set, ou um Mix de Vassal/Feudala. * 111 ~ 130: Kruth Mageada é boa pela agi/crit/int/vit xD, Uma boa Cape Houte, depois uma Nettlez, Um bom Aykido Ammulet ou um Ouassulet e tb uma Xenature. * 131 ~ 180: Soft Oak Set Full ou Mixed, Ceremonial, com certeza é muito bom! Uma Boa Xyothine! E go go! Também pode fazer um mix com Soft Oak Set, Tot Cloak, Event Belt, Dreggon Boots, Feudala Ring e Xyothine e fazer um set 1/2. * 181 ~ 200: Stringsecticide Set! Ou melhor ainda um Gladiathor Bwork Set mais os customizados de Stringsecticide XD :XD *ps.1 Turq Dofus ^__^ seria lindo deixar a Xyothine 1/2 sem mecher muito no Set :D *ps.2 Crimson Dofus com uma boa % damage eh hax tb :x Set de Sabedoria * 1 ~ 38: Young Adventurer Set: Mesma coisa do dito acima. * 39 ~ xx: Prespic Set, Sillimelles Rings (sim plural, equipe duas), Wand in Dark Treechnid Root (boa sabedoria) ou ainda uma Ber Ed Stick. * 100+: Uma Dora-Bora, Creizy Stuff Wand, Boots Kwish e assim vai xD * 1xx+: Minotoror Ammy/Belt, Toy Hammer, Dora-Bora/Zoth Disciple Hat etc *ps.1 Cawwot e Wis Pet Com certeza ajudam, Wis Pet: um Fox/Dragoone +55Sabedoria (com bala)/Blood Koalak +50 Sabedoria Varinha *(Eu ainda estou editando^^ Calma que eu termino XD) ---- Guia de Uppar p2p :Solo :Grupo *Outra Opção de Up, são as Dungeons, as que são faceis e não mto chatas e dão uma boa xp são as de Otomai as primeiras de reset, a do Moowolf XDDD tah cheio de erro xP *ps. O personagem é seu, isso é só uma ajudinha, cada um faz o que quer. *--Summoner-Tk 12h16min de 4 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Categoria:Builds Categoria:Osamodas